Quote Oneshots
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Send in Quotes you would like for me to use to make a One-shot Built around it : ANY KIND OF QUOTE! Example inside. I hope you enjoy these once i get enough suggestions. REVIEW CAN HAVE MORE THEN ONE QUOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Hey People I would like to tell you that I'm making a Different(?) kind of story(?). It's where you pick a quote, send them in on the Review thing (Along with your opinions on the one your reviewing), and i will try my absolute Best to make it a good one-shot, Here is an example of what i mean.

**READ ON MY FELLOW FANFICTIONERS! **

**(Rofl)**

* * *

_"Don't be fooled by her pretty little smile,_

_Inside she's breaking, She's so Fragile."_

:::

Everyday._ Everyday_, I watch him- _The Love Of My Life_- Flirt with _other girls_. I watch him smile because of some _other girl. _I watch him live happily; While i watch from the sidelines. _Overlooked. Used. Hurt. _Three of about a billion words I'm feeling right now. I think it's _kinda sorta _my own fault for letting him do this to me.

Can you say you catch a breathe, every time you catch your love look at you? Have you ever had to pretend to like someone else because that person had been nosy and read your book? I do, and I have. Have you ever snapped because you have _had enough _of his _bullshit _and want to _get this_ _done with _before it goes to far? Well, Yes. I have.

Here's one of the meetings. I had come very close, to wanting to throw myself out of a window after this happened.

_"Ally, meet my girlfriend, Monica." Austin had announced, and Ally looked up with a slight frown on her face. 'Girlfriend?' she thought in her mind before smiling a smile that didn't Quite reach her eyes. He had, Unfortunately- Noticed. _

_She thought it was ironic, really, how Austin only ever brought the Blondes here. Never the brunettes. She didn't mind though- It made her feel a bit prettier until Austin brought one of them pretty little blonde Models into her Store. They'd strut in there and show off everything she didn't have. Trying to spite Ally's self-confidence. If only she had some._

_"Hi, my name's Ally. It's nice to meet you." She had put a polite greeting, holding out her hand for her to shake, so Austin didn't suspect She was upset, but when it came to Ally, Austin and Some girl, when Wasn't she upset? Ally's anger begins to boil when The blonde- Monica- Scoffs and shoo's Ally's hand away with a look of disgust on her face. "Austy-poo," Austy-poo? REALLY? "This little.. child cannot be your partner." Ally watches him look at her before grabbing Monica's hand and leading her from the store. _

_Right then, Ally wanted to slap him so hard. He hadn't said anything in my defense! _

_He'd let her talk trash about her!_

* * *

And now, you have the great honors of seeing the day, how, and Why, i finally let my strong front crumble to a billion pieces that fell into the oblivion. This happened a week after Monica; On a Saturday.

_"Ally, Meet my new girlfriend, Alice. Her nickname's Ally too! Except, its spelled different! Her's is spelled, A-l-i, Ali. I like the way her's is spelled better though." I listened to Austin's Announcement silently, dreading looking up. Had he honestly brought another of them blonde's that hung off his arms here? I finally look up with a slight frown on my face and my bottom lip starts to quiver when I notice; It's not like before. He's actually brought a brunette here. Sure, we've all seen him Outside of Sonic boom with Brunettes, Blondes, and redheads, but he's only ever brought the blondes here. _

_I smiles a fake smile and I try to hide the fact that I know Austin sees my lip quivering. Alice, like any other of Austin's past girlfriend just scoffs and looks away, while she looks at Austin with a fake loving gaze and criticizes me. "Austy-Cakes, She's pathetic! I can write better songs then her! and I don't have stage-fright! so, i can sing with you! You don't need that pig! She's an anorexic slut!" I listened silently as Austin let her continue criticizing her. By now, Alice had gotten to one of her songs, and they were horrible, "I tried to show you, what you were missin', but you just looked at me and started dissin'...", And her voice was all screechy and ugly. When she had finished though, Austin looked at her like she was the most amazing girl in the world and said,_

_"I'll break off the partnership with her, and let you be my songwriter and duet partner." _

_What? _

_How? _

_When?_

_Why?_

_WHAT! _

_He looks at me and speaks, "Ally, we need to stop being part-" _

_I finally, FINALLY snap. "Don't you DARE finish that sentence. I JUST heard you! I HEARD YOU! SO SHUT UP! You want a new partner? Fine. You want her as a partner? FINE. Go the fuck ahead and let her RUIN YOUR CAREER! I'm done Austin!," I walk out from behind the counter and stomp to where i'm standing in front of him. "You want them pathetic wanna be sluts? FINE. Be blind to the fact they're using your ass! Let them use and abuse your happiness! JUST DON'T COME BACK WHEN YOU WANT TO RECONSIDER EVEN MAKING IT BIG! You don't want me as your best friend? Partner? Fine. That's... fine by me. Just get out! And don't ever... come back." I muster up the best glare i can, considering I'm about to burst into tears, and say, "You let these girls use you, hurt you, lie to you, when all I've ever wanted to do for you? Was help you, love you, support you. But i guess love doesn't count when it comes to you. It's the looks that catches your attention. When you walk out that door, with that pathetic excuse of a girl, don't look back. Don't come back. Because i won't... I won't be there to help you, when you.. when you fall." I had finally let the tears flow, showing him how much he hurt me. _

_In Truth, i had always been hurt. Lying to myself. I held everything in. _

_I always smiled a fake, pretty little smile. When inside, i was breaking. _

_I was fragile. _

_Austin looks at my tear streaked face and then at Alice. His face looks pained and for a second, A split second, i want to forgive him. I want to believe in him. _

_But he'll just.. keep doing this. _

_He looks at me, as i move. Finally. I grab him by the hand, reach up and kiss his cheek, before pushing him out the door, and letting him go, for what i hoped and wished and prayed, was forever. Because i just didn't want to, couldn't, live with the pain, of knowing he would never love me, just.. The girls that were using him. _

* * *

_"Don't be fooled by her pretty little smile..._

_Inside she's breaking, She's so Fragile."_

* * *

**How was that..?  
**

**I think it was sad... **

***Cough* **

**FEEL FREE TO SEND IN HAPPY QUOTES, LOVE QUOTES, SAD QUOTES, ANY KIND OF QUOTE. **

**and please, most important, DO NOT FORGET, **

**to..**

**REVIEW! AND SEND IN YOUR QUOTES! (:**

**v**

**v**

**v**

** V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

_"You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep,_

_because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

* * *

_"Ally.. I don't care if i could get signed! I can't leave... I can't leave you! I need you! Your my partner! Your my best friend! I... I can't do this without you Ally." Austin looks at me with eyes that shine with love, adoration, and truthfulness. I smile. "I.. But it's your dream Austin.. I can't take that away from you.." _

_"It wouldn't be my real dream, without you," He looks at me, Seriousness evident in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Ally. Please, don't make me leave."_

_I look up at him, eye to eye, and smile. "I love you too Austin." _

_I Manage to get out, before i feel his strong arms envelope me in a strong embrace as his lips touch are about to touch Mi- _BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm blares in my ears and i slap at it, not wanting to open my eyes. Suddenly, my phone rings and my alarm clock goes off again, as my dad shouts for me. _Seriously? _I pull the alarms cord out of the wall; Yell at my father, "I'll be down in a moment!", and answering my phone quickly.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey, Ally. It's Austin." _

_"Oh, Hey.." _

_"So, I was wondering, can we have another Austin and Ally day? I think them days are really fun. And we can stay at Sonic Boom and watch a movie to end the day... What do you say?" _

_"What's in it for me?" _

_"Cloud watching?" _

_"No Scary movies?" _

_"But Ally! That is SO NOT FAIR! Please?"_

I laugh at his whining before playing with him some more.

_"Fine Austin. You can watch scary movies, BUT, you have to get three cloud structures right!" _

_"But... You know THEY ALL LOOK LIKE COTTON BALLS TO ME__! BIG WHITE PUFFY THINGS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO BE SHAPES!"_

I laugh, because i know he's acting and this just couldn't get better. I hear him chuckle and i smile, before remembering he can't see it.

_"Yeah, well, Austin. You've gotta deal. Three correct cloud guesses, and we can watch whatever scary movie you want to watch."_

_"Great, because i heard of this new movie, and i really wanna watch it!"_

_"Alright, pick me up at Sonic Boom, I'll text you. I need to get ready." _

_"Alright bye Alls."_

_"Bye."_

* * *

"Alright Ally. That one is... a... Pony riding a unicycle?" Austin guesses, pointing at a cloud that looked like a fish riding a bike.

"No, Austin. It's a Fish riding a bike." I exclaim, sounding mock shocked. He chuckles before pushing my shoulder playfully. I smile at him and point at another cloud.

"That one.. looks like-"

"A&A."

I look at the cloud he's pointing at and I'm shocked. It literally looked like it said A&A! Wow.. "Clouds are amazing.." I murmur to myself before smiling at him. "You've got one more guess before I agree to watch a scary movie with you."

"Alright, uhm.. uh.. that one.. no.. That one is a... Starfish... stuck on a toe?" I giggle and look at the cloud. Wow. "Your right! Oh my gosh... You FINALLY got through a cloud watching session without saying," I try to mock his voice, "A big white puffy thing."

He chuckles and i smile at him before laying my head back on the blanket we had laid out. I look down and realize; We're so close. His hand is an inch away from mine while his face is Just Two inches from mine. I look over at him and see he's looking at me. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Well, come on then Ally. We've got a scary movie to watch." I groan. "Which movie?"

"You'll see... it was based on a true story though."

* * *

"Paranormal Activity?"

"Yes. Paranormal Activity."

"That is not based on a true story. It's all fibs and lies."

"Ally, IT SAYS ITS A TRUE STORY!"

"No, Its lying." I state stubbornly, crossing my arms and plopping down on the beanbag that Austin had set up for us to share. He chuckles before walking over and plopping down with me, making sure not to spill the popcorn before putting it between us and setting the soda aside. "A movie wouldn't lie Alls. Your just a stubborn believer. Ms. I'll Believe it when i see it."

I glare at him while he smirks at me. "Shutup!" I say in a cheery voice, ruining my facade, while playfully pushing his shoulder. He chuckles before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

* * *

Okay. Paranormal Activity is probably, THE ONLY movie, that could ever scare me enough to scream.

So now, here i am, curled up in Austin's lap, hiding my face in his chest. I sneak a peak at the screen, and SCREAM! "WHAT THE HECK! HOW CAN A GHOST GRAB A GIRLS FOOT! I AM NEVER SLEEPING WITH ONE FOOT OUT OF MY BLANKET EVER AGAIN!" I shout before burying my face in Austin's chest again. I start sobbing. _Oh Great._

__I feel Austin's arms snake around me and pull me closer to him, while I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Shhh.. Ally, its okay.." Austin Coos softly in my ear, and I can hear myself quieting down. "It's over. The movies Over."

"Stay with me... Please.. I can't be alone now.." I whimper, and he relaxes into the beanbag chair, laying on his side so i fall off of his lap and onto the chair.

I may be scared, but i highly doubt i will be able to sleep tonight.

I hear Austin whisper a "Goodnight Alls." Before he kisses my forehead, and covers us both with a blanket.

Yeah, I won't be sleeping anytime soon though.

* * *

_"You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep,_

_because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

* * *

__**So.. I don't know HOW i feel about this.. **

**But i hope you all enjoyed! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND FEEL FREE TO SEND IN QUOTE REQUESTS!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Austin's POV; Someone requested that I do this in Reaction to My First one; "Don't be fooled by her pretty little smile, Inside she's breaking, she's so fragile." I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

* * *

_"You never know what you have, Until you lose it, _

_And Once you lose it, you can never get it back."_

* * *

Austin's POV.

I, Am a TOTAL douche. Yes, i admit it.

Why? You ask?

Because i let the best thing in my life go, for a pathetic, lying, no good, idiotic slut.

YES, She is a slut. The EXACT word, Ally had used, when she told me to never come back, when I realized She was right.

Her words still ring in my ears to this Very day.

_"____You let these girls use you, hurt you, lie to you, when all I've ever wanted to do for you? Was help you, love you, support you. But i guess love doesn't count when it comes to you. It's the looks that catches your attention. When you walk out that door, with that pathetic excuse of a girl, don't look back. Don't come back. Because i won't... I won't be there to help you, when you.. when you fall." _

I hadn't really Cared, until the next day. Alice had just showed me a song, and Trish had called and said she wouldn't be my manager, and right after i had gotten a text from Dez, telling me i was a horrible person and he wouldn't direct my videos anymore.

So basically, I'm stuck with a snob who can't write songs, her idiot friend that can't make a video worth crap, and her other idiot friend that can't get me a gig.

But, back to Ally.

I missed her.

And- Just recently- I realized I loved her.

But i couldn't go back.

She had told me NOT to come back.

"AUSTIN!" I start. God, that witches voice is so freaking annoying! "What?" I yell back at her.

"Excuse me? Don't you talk to me like that! I WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST IF YOU EVER GET AN ATTITUDE WITH ME AGAIN!"

You know what? I've lost Everything. I don't care if she told me not to come back, i'm gonna apologize.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we're closed, please come back- Austin?" Ally's startled voice exclaims. "Hey Alls.." i look at her and smile a little.

"Hi.. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Being a douche. Please, please Ally.. be my partner again..?"

"What..?" She looks shocked, and i smile because she may be considering it.

"Will you be my partner again Ally?"

"I.. Austin. No. I can't. Despite what you say, everything that happened, will end up happening again, and again, and again." She looks so broken, so hurt. I can't do this to her again.

I nod in understanding, before stepping forward, wrapping my arms around her, and hugging her, one last time.

"I'll never forget you Ally." I hear a soft, contented sigh before,

"I'll never forget you either Austin." I smile, and kiss her forehead, before turning, and walking away.

I may never get her back.

I may never make it big.

But i found i learned a lesson.

You know that saying? Where they say you never know what you have until its gone? Listen to it.

I just lost everything and everyone that ever supported me, loved me, and more importantly, i lost who i loved, because of a stupid mistake.

You may think, 'Hey, shutup. You deserved it.' and i know i did, because i hurt Ally.

I, am a complete Douche. and i just learned from it.

* * *

**This was utterly horrible.**

**And Short.**

**Please, don't hate me for how bad this was. **

**It was harder than i thought it was.. and i got aliiiiittle teensy weensy lazy... **

**I am SO SORRY.**

**Please review though (: **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

_"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me,_

_because I know, even if its just for a second, that I've crossed your mind."_

* * *

I walk down the hall of my school, clutching my books to my chest. This wasn't just any hallway; It was Austin Moon's girlfriend's Hallway. He was beyond gorgeous but if Tara sees anyone even glance at Austin; Your dead meat. To be honest, I think it's kinda ridiculous.

Wanna know why?

Because she has him, and she's the most gorgeous girl in this school. She could get anybody she wanted, but she was dead set on keeping all eyes on her, instead of Austin. She didn't care when boy's would grope and flirt with her, but when it came to Austin; She got so possessive i'm surprised he doesn't feel suffocated.

Worst part? My locker was in her hallway; Right next to Hers. And, she was currently all over my locker with Austin standing in front of her, completely sucking her face off.

_What the hell.._

I clear my throat and tap Austin's shoulder. Nothing. I cough and tap his shoulder harder, finally he pulls away. I look at Tara pointedly. "That's my locker." I say, pointing at the locker that was currently having the 'Honor' of being under her body. She just glares at me, scoots over onto her locker and mutters "Stupid fucking geek," Before grabbing Austin and pulling him closer. I look at them and sigh, before noticing Tara's look of rage. _Oh no.._

"Uhm, Excuse me, Geek, what, may i ask, were you looking at?" Tara growls and I look at her. "Nothing." I turn back to my locker, and reach to put my book up, when it's slammed shut, almost breaking my finger. Now, i'm angry.

I turn and glare at her. "What do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth. "What. Were. You. Looking. At?" She growls out, and i breathe to try to calm myself. "I, was looking at how you were making out with him, when i seen you making out with Nick McCoy yesterday on the football field. NOW, if you will mind your own business and leave me alone, i want to get my books, and leave you alone. Because you are the last person i want to be near."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't making out with Nick! And keep your ugly brown eyes off my Boyfriend! You fucking slut!"

"Oh yes, I'm such a slut. When i'm single, still a virgin, and don't make out with a different boy everyday, When i have a boyfriend. You just used the one word i would use to describe you, so shut up, mind your business and close your nasty legs. Newsflash Tara, Love doesn't stand for Legs, Open, Very, Easy." I glare at her, open my locker, and grab my books. "Thank you for your very unwanted attention. Now, Goodbye." I slam my locker shut, look at Tara's outraged face, Austin's irritated and shocked face and walk past. Feeling a stare on my back, I turn and look and see Austin's eyes trained on me.

_What the heck?_

I shrug and turn back around, walking through the crowd and into class.

* * *

I'm silently walking down the empty hallways, when i pass the empty music room. I stop and look in, before opening the door and stepping inside. I quickly walk over to the piano and play a few keys. Then, i grab my book, flip to a page where i just recently finished writing a song, and start singing.

_"Excuses, I don't want to hear no more.  
Cause they've been said over a million times.  
And you're not original at all.  
This is make believe.._

_Smoke and mirrors call it Cris Angel.  
You pretend that you were the one.  
Now I can separate from you I'm done.  
Nothing you can say at all because.._

_It's been too long. Time to move on.  
You think I'm dumb and I don't know.  
So tell the truth. Bout her and you.  
You ran out of luck and this good_

_Thought you had all the time in the world_  
_But you don't, you don't._  
_Sayin that you love me boy_  
_You don't, you don't_  
_I — I — I don't wanna hear it so_  
_Shut up, stop lying_  
_I — I — I don't wanna hear it so_  
_Shut up, stop lying.._

_Now you stumbling, st-studdering_  
_All over your words_  
_Before you left with her_  
_Boy you should've rehearsed_  
_I know you don't mean anything that you're sayin right now_  
_So please save the lies coming out of your mouth_  
_(Are you sorry?) Can you get another chance?_  
_(Wait let me think about it?) No never again_  
_Because the last time, you said that the last time_  
_And this is the last time. You're not gonna hurt me again_

_It's been too long. Time to move on._  
_You think I'm dumb and I don't know._  
_So tell the truth. Bout her and you._  
_You ran out of luck and this good.._

_Thought you had all the time in the world_  
_But you don't, you don't._  
_Sayin that you love me boy_  
_You don't, you don't_  
_I — I — I don't wanna hear it so_  
_Shut up, stop lying_  
_I — I — I don't wanna hear it so_  
_Shut up, stop lying_

_You're a liar, cheater, deceiver, heartbreaker._  
_I won't let you back in my life, not making._  
_The same mistake I made before._  
_Letting you back in my door._  
_Hoping one day you change._  
_And it wont be this way._  
_There's nothing left to talk about._  
_I don't wanna hear no more._  
_I can do better without._  
_You that's what I'm doing now._  
_So you can keep your apologies._  
_Cause it's not working on me._

_Thought you had all the time in the world_  
_But you don't, you don't._  
_Sayin that you love me boy_  
_You don't, you don't_  
_I — I — I don't wanna hear it so_  
_Shut up, stop lying_  
_I — I — I don't wanna hear it so_  
_Shut up, stop lying."_

Suddenly, i hear people clapping and I turn around to see Mr. Angelo and.. Austin Moon? clapping for.. me...

_Oh my god... _

"Ally! That was fabulous!," He cheered and, he must have been so excited he started speaking in french, "Vous devez effectuer dans le concours de jeunes talents! Je veux dire, oui, c'est dans deux jours, mais vous pouvez le faire! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites Ally? Voulez-vous le faire?"

"... What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ally, i forgot you don't speak French. I said You should perform in the talent show! I mean, yes, it is in two days but you can make it! So, what do you say Ally? Will you do it?"

"Yeah! You'd totally win!" Austin's cheery voice interrupts and i frown slightly.

"I cant! I have stage-fright!"

"Why Ally? Your voice is magnifique (Magnificent)!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Angelo I-" Austin's voice interrupts me.

_"Flip the switch, _

_Turn up the lightning,_

_Get it right,_

_Show em' how it's done,_

_Free it up, _

_No matter how you dress that so-"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" I screech at Austin before yanking my book out of reach, closing it and Glaring up at his tall figure.

"Why not? That song was amazing Alls. Can i use it for the Talent show? I can tell everyone you wrote it too!"

"But it's not even finished yet! Ugh!" I yell out before stomping out of the music room.

Then, i run into a Tall figure and look up. _Tara._

"Watch where your going! Geek! Oh, wait... your that girl that called me a slut earlier!" I stand up and look at her before turning around and go to walk away, but a hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around, before another hand grabs my neck and lifts me up. "Ally. Poor little Ally. Your going to pay for earlier!" She tightens her grip and i cough, before i feel arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me from Tara. "What the- Austin?" Tara's shocked face twists into a look of outrage. "Is she your new girlfriend then?" She shouts and I cough as Austin sets me down. "No, she's not my girlfriend, you are! We never broke up, but I still don't like that your being a complete bitch to her!" He shouts and I look at him.

_What? _

Tara looks at me with a look that shows hatred. "Ally Dawson! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL RUIN YOU!" She shrieks before punching a locker and stomping away.

I turn and look at Austin. "Thanks." I mumble before grabbing my book- That dropped- and walking off.

* * *

_BRING! _

"Finally!" Trish's shout sounds in my ear and i flinch, grabbing my Math Textbook and My journal, pencils, Pens and my organizer and binder before heading to my locker. "Yes Trish, and I would also like to thank you, for SHOUTING IN MY EAR!" I yell the last part at her, and she glares at me. "OW!" She shrieks and i giggle, before noticing the people staring and hiding behind Trish.

"Lets just go.." I mumble and look at my locker in disgust. Austin and Tara, Again! "Glad to see you too made-up." I mumble out to them as They look at me, Tara's face a scowl, while Austin- Well, i couldn't really tell..

"Ally?"

"Yes Trish?"

"Are you goin' to Dallas' party?" Trish asks and i close my locker with my bag in my hand before turning and looking at her. "I dunno, Probably. It really depends." I'm so occupied with my conversation i don't notice that my- God forbid- Diary/Journal, fell out of my bag.

"Okay, well i'm helping you with your outfit."

"Okay."

"Hey, Austie-poo.. The geek dropped her precious little book... I say we have some fun tonight at the party." Tara smirks and holds the brown leather bound book up in the air, while Austin's head run with thoughts of, 'Oh no's' and 'Shits'.

_This is not going to be good. _

* * *

"WHERE IS IT!" I shriek, picking my bag up violently and flipping it upside down before shaking it so all the contents fall out. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BOOK!" I drop onto my knees and move all the items around, growling under my breathe. "Ally, calm down! I'm sure you just left it in your locker. Now come on. We need to get to the party. Your gonna mess up all my hard work!" Trish yells at me and I look up at her.

"Right.. Sorry.. Lets just.. go." I mumble, grabbing my purse and stumbling to get up. Trish had just tortured my face and hair with her freaking torture sticks that are supposed to make girl's look prettier. I'm not one to use alot of makeup. Because, I think girls that do, are trying to hard. Everyone's beautiful in their own way. Why try to hide it?

Anyways, Trish yanks my hand, leaving me to only mumble out irritated comments about how heels succeed in both making people taller and killing them.

**(A/N: Ally's Outfit : www . polyvore cgi/set?id=50223847**

**Trish's Outfit : www . polyvore cgi/set?id=50224058 ) **

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Trish's loud knocks on Dallas's door startle me, and I wait patiently for Dallas to come answer the door. "Ally! How are ya?" Dallas Shouts and I smile at him. "I'm great how're you?" I ask, as we walk into the house. _Ugh.. This place reeks of Alcohol and desperation. _

"Ally!" Tara's way to cheery voice shouts. "Good ta see ya here! I've gotta surprise for ya!" She shouts and I look at her weirdly. "Surpri-"

"Yes. Surprise." She interrupts in a monotone voice, Pulling my Diary out from behind her back. "You've got some juicy stuff in here, and I just can't wait to tell everyone."

"What.. How did you get that?" I ask in a voice that leaks desperation and anger. "AND GIVE IT BACK!" I reach for it but she snatches it backwards. "EVERYONE! I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU ALL YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT ALLY DAWSON!" She shouts and i glare at her, angrily. Suddenly, everyone looks at the two and I Gulp visibly. _Stupid Stage-fright. _

__"Everyone! You all know Ally Dawson, right?"

"Yeah." Some people shout and I slowly back away into the crowd.

"Well, I found some secrets out about her!" Tara smiles viciously, before opening my book. _"Dear Diary, I think Austin Moon is so cute. I barely know him, but he seems to nice to date that nasty slut Tara. He deserves someone better; I'm not sure if that's me, but i sure as hell can't wait to find someone i love." _

_"Dear diary, _

_Sometimes, I wish that everyone would disappear." _

_"Dear Diary,-" _By now, I had tears running down my face, and I was running. I don't really know where.. just I couldn't stand to be anywhere near that retarded party.

"Ally!" I hear a shout behind me and I turn around, expecting to see Trish, But it's Austin. "Don't let her get to you Ally! She planned this. Don't worry either; I think your cute too." He has laughter in his voice and i smile a little, before looking him in his eyes. "Thank you Austin."

"No problem."

I smile lightly, and step back, turning a little bit, when a hand turns me back around. "Ally.. Can i kiss you?"

I open my mouth slightly, before closing it and nodding. Then, fireworks. His lips are so soft and i'm getting tingly all over. I let my arms wrap around his neck and my fingers play with the little baby hairs at the back of your neck, while his hands snake down to her sides and he grabs her waist.

"AUSTIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Tara's outraged voice interrupts and we pull away. He turns to her, with his arms still around me. "Kissing the girl that i actually like. Your nothing but a pathetic slut Tara. Your fake and you need to grow up. We're through. Goodbye."

I smile up at him. "Thank you Austin."

* * *

Now, It's the next day; I haven't spoken to Austin; I have my book back; and I'm happy. You know, that awesome little content feeling you get? I walk down the hall to my locker, ignoring Tara and Nick, but smiling at Austin; Who's waiting at my locker for me.

"Well hi there, do i know you?"

"Yeah. We met last night. But, i didn't quite get to show you everything about me. and i didn't tell you my name."

"Well what is it?" I ask with laughter in my voice.

"Austin, The real Austin Moon. No more faking. You've shone me that being fake, is childish and petty."

I smile a real smile and hold out my hand, and he slaps it before slowly pulling me into a hug.

Life may not be perfect; And You will have people that hate you; But keep fighting. Because even when Tara hated me; Austin dumped her. And now, Austin and I are best friends. That won't change either.

And right now, we're smiling at eachother from across the room; We both know were thinking about eachother.

* * *

_"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me,_

_because I know, even if its just for a second, that I've crossed your mind."_

* * *

**Not my best, but hell. Its longer then others..**

**_.**

**Rofl. Tara's a biatch D;**

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


End file.
